April Fools!
by Jenny Jakins
Summary: I got a name for it! for those who didn't know, it used to be called no name, but now it's
1. Default Chapter

"See you later! Sage and Rowen and I are going to get some movies for tonight - and of course some food!" Kento Rei Faun yelled as he, Sage Date, and Rowen Habisha got their coats on.  
"You mean Sage, Rowen and I," Cye (Sai, both are right, I just like to use Cye) Mouri, who was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, replied to his best friend.  
"What ever," Kento yelled as Sage and Rowen calmly walked out the door.  
"And don't get too mu-" Cye started to say, but the slam of the door interrupted him. "Food," Cye quietly finished.  
"Oh, don't worry, he knows how much money he can use without getting Mia mad at him," Ryo Sanada said as he leaned against the kitchen doorway, with his white Siberian tiger, White Blaze, lying down quietly behind him.  
"Yes, but he probably won't pay attention to how much money he uses, until he gets home. All he ever thinks about is food," Cye said.  
"Are you complaining?" Ryo asked.  
"No, I'm just worried," Cye explained.  
"Really," Ryo said quietly.  
After a long period of silence, Ryo asked, "Have you felt anything evil lately, Cye?"  
"No, why?" Cye asked him back.  
"No reason," Ryo replied.  
"There's got to be a reason for you to ask something like that," Cye replied.  
"Well, I guess it's just weird that there's nothing threatening the world ever since we defeated Talpa the 2nd time, and the warlords and Lady Kayura are on our side," Ryo explained.  
"Yeah, it is weird, them being our enemies before, and really hard to believe, especially Sehkmet chang-" Cye started, but stopped when he saw the look Ryo was giving him.  
"Look, I know we all have certain warlords that are our opposites, but they're good now. I was only saying it's odd, not that it's unbelievable," Ryo told Cye. Now, I'm going go outside for a walk with White Blaze. I'll be back soon, okay? And please, no more talking about Sehkmet that way, he truly didn't understand what he was doing, Ryo said.  
"All right, Ryo, be careful," Cye replied.  
Ryo put on his jacket, and opened the door. "You too, Cye," he replied, and then walked out the door, with White Blaze.  
  
1 Hour later  
  
"This'll be a great night!" Kento yelled gleefully as He, Sage, and Rowen headed towards Mia's house.  
"Yeah, until Mia sees how much money you spent on all that food, right?" Sage responded negatively.  
"I didn't spend as much this time than last time!" Kento protected himself.  
"Yeah, 1 penny less," Sage replied.  
"Wrong! A whole dollar!" Kento replied.  
Suddenly a bright light flashed in front of them, and Rowen, who was driving, quickly and safely pulled aside.  
"What was that?" Kento asked wondrously as he stepped out of Mia's jeep.  
"That's the 2 million dollar question," Rowen replied.  
When the light dimmed, 4 silhouettes could be seen, 3 men, and one young girl.  
"Get in your sub-armor, guys," Sage ordered.  
"Already a step ahead of you, Sage," Kento replied and stood defensively.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	2. Chapter2

"No need to worry about us, Ronins, except for the fact that we carry bad news on our arms," An echoing young girl's voice said.  
"Kayura!" Rowen said in surprise.  
"Greetings, Strata, Halo, and Hardrock, it's been awhile, hasn't it," Kayura replied, after the light diminished.  
"Yes, it has," Sage, replied. "What the bad news?" he asked.  
"We found a group of Nether spirits looming in a part of the dynasty that we just starting rebuilding. Their shields they create were too strong to get through, so we teleported towards your auras. By, the way, where are Wildfire and Torrent?" Kayura asked.  
"They're back at Mia's," Sage explained.  
"We'd better hurry. We might need to use the Inferno," Kayura explained.  
"Right. Mia's house isn't that far from here..." Sage said.  
"I have a faster way," Kayura told him, and they all disappear, and reappear in front of Mia's mansion.  
"What in the... Well! I'll be," Cye said, when he got to the door.  
"Hello, Torrent," Sehkmet said, with a big, mischievous grin on his face.  
"What do you want this time, Sehkmet," Cye said fiercely.  
"You seem to think that he is the only one here, Torrent," Kayura said  
"Naw, I know all of you are here, it's just that Sehkmet's the most likely one to give all your plans away," Cye explained.  
"Take that back, Torrent!" Sehkmet yelled. "Maybe we should just let them fend for themselves if they're going to be so rude, Kayura," Sehkmet added, mad.  
"This is no time for petty fights!" Kale said.  
"Well, Ryo went for a walk with White Blaze a while ago, he should be getting back soon," Cye explained.  
"Then we'll just have to wait," Kayura said.  
"Wait for what?" Ryo's voice was heard as he and White Blaze stepped out of the forest. "Hey, Kayura, Warlords, what brings you here?" Ryo asked.  
Kayura and the 3 Warlords sighed. "Come inside, we'll explain it to you, agaim," Kayura said, annoyed. They then all walked into the house.  



	3. Chapter3

"So, Talpa's back?" Ryo asks Kayura, again.  
"No, I mean yes, I mean, we don't know! All we know is that there's a big group of Nether Spirits, but we can't seem to vanquish them," Kayura explains, tired.  
"Alirght, so why are you telling us this?" Ryo asks.  
"Because, not only do we need your help - possibly the Inferno - they might try to attack you," Kayura says.  
"Alright, then let's go!" Ryo says.  
"Um, it can wait a little while, shouldn't you leave a note for Mia, and have dinner?" Kale asks the Ronins.  
"Yes, we know how hungry Hardrock can get," Dais commented.  
"Nah, Kento probably ate most of the food on the way here, but I'm not sure how long he can last without food, so we'd better hurry back," Cye teased his best friend.  
"Hey, I resent that!" Kento responds.  
"Yeah, yeah, we all know," Cye says.  
"Let's go, then," Rowen suggests.  
"Good idea," Sage agrees.  
"Alright," Kayura gives in, and they all walk outside. Kayura uses the staff to make a dynasty gate open, and they all walk in. They come to the place where Rowen and Ryo landed when they had gone to save Sage, Cye and Kento.  
"Couldn't you have made us enter a bit closer to the castle?" Rowen asks.  
"The Nether Spiritsare too close, they would have sensed us coming back," Kale explains.  
"Well, what are we waiting for already?" Kento asks.  
"Yeah, let's go!" Ryo agrees with Kento.  
They start to walk towards the castle. Kento's stomach grumbles. Everyone, except Kento, laughs.  
"Hey, I'm a growing boy, I need lots of food to keep me going!" Kento protests.  
And they kept on walking, until they finally got to the maze part.  
"Which way?" Sage asks.  
"Follow us," Kale tells him.  
"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Sage asks.  
"Because it isn't," Kale replies.  
"And if your lying?" Rowen asks.  
"You'll find out soon enough," Kale replies.  
They walk through the maze with no trouble (Sorry, I'm just lazy today) and get to the castle.  
"Sh, we've got to be quiet, there could be nether spirits anywhere," Kayura tells them.  
5 minutes later, the Ronin hear something behind them, but get hit on the back of there heads hard and falls into unconsiousness before they can turn around........  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but I'm bored, and I had to get off the computer right then, and I want people to want to read the next chapter! =) 


	4. Chapter4 - Fooled you!

Hey, sorry, was grounded from the computer for a month so this fanfic took a little longer than usual to get out.  
Oh, and as for you, David Zoomer, there WAS a trap, and as for snaps... well, the best I have are ginger snaps, so here! :holds out a plate of ginger snaps:  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We got them good," Kale says.  
"Yes, we sure did," Sekhmet agrees.  
~It was a trap!~ Sage thinks, without opening his eyes. He is laying on the ground of a dungeon sort of room.  
"Well, let's go, Kayura's waiting for us," Kale says, and he and Sekhmet leave. After a minute, Sage opens his eyes and gets up.  
"I guess I ought to wake up the guys," Sage remarks. So he goes and kicks Cye in the side lightly. "Hey, Cye, wake up," Sage tells his friend. Cye slowly opens his eyes.  
"I feel like i've been fighting Kento for 24 hours without resting". Cye complaned. "What happened?"  
"The Warlords are what happened," Sage replies  
"Well they didn't guard us very well, the doors are wide open. Let's wake the others and leave," Cye says  
"This looks really fishy. why would they let us ecscape?" Sage comments  
"They probably just forgot or there's one of them outside the door, but if there is a gaurd we'll get past them easily now come on!" Cye replies.  
Cye wakes up Kento and Sage wakes up Rowen. Kento gets up faster than Rowen, so Cye goes to get Ryo up (How exciting, huh? Yeah, yeah, but having Ryo dissapeared doesn't fit in with how I want this story to end).  
"Hey, Ryo, get up," Cye orders Ryo, and shakes him a bit, "Before I have to use my 'Super Wave Smasher' on you."  
"I'm up, why are you so anxious?" Ryo replies.  
"The Warlords left the door wide open - we're escaping," Cye explains.  
"Well, let's go!" Ryo says.  
"We've got a small problem we have to deal with first," Cye says as he points to Sage, who is still trying to wake Rowen up.  
"It seems it's hard to wake Ro up even when he hasn't been reading all night," Ryo states.  
"Come on," Cye says.  
"Alright, alright. Hey, why don't you use your 'Super Wave Smasher' on Rowen?" Ryo asks.  
"I would, but it would probably attract the Warlords," Cye explains.  
"So I didn't have to get up, then," Ryo states.  
"Come on, let's go!" Cye says as he sees Sage dodge a punch from Rowen, and then sees Rowen sitting up.  
They sneak out the door, and start to go down a long dark hallway. "Hey, Sage, mind giving us some light?" Ryo asks, quietly.  
"No, the Warlords will be able to see it. We need to sneak up on them, and attack," Sage replies, whispering.  
"The Warlords won't suspect a thing," Rowen comments.  
  
-----Ten minutes later-----  
  
The Ronins hear loud talking in the room ahead of them. When they peak in they see.... Talpa and Badamon!  
"I thought we destroyed Talpa!" Kento says.  
"Not so loud, Kento!" Sage scolds.  
"Well, what do we do?" Ryo asks.  
"I say we go in the, create the Inferno, and blast Talpa. Everyone agree?" Kento asks.  
"Kento, that's just stupid. Who's saying that'll defeat Talpa this time? We need a plan," Sage says.  
"Aw, man! What about you, Ryo?" Kento asks.  
"I don't think the Inferno will work just like that tha- hey, where'd they go?" Ryo says, and asks when Talpa and Badamon suddenly dissapear in the blink of an eye.  
"That's odd," Cye says. "Do you think it's a trap?"  
"Only one way to find out," Ryo says, and walks around the corner. "Well, no traps yet. Come on!"  
"That was incredibally stupid, Ryo," Rowen comments.  
"Well, it worked, right?" Ryo says. "We found out there was no trap, and I'm oka-a-hey!" Ryo says, as he steps in a loop of rope, and is pulled upside down. After that, Mia, Yuli, Kayura, Kale, Sekhmet and Dais (Mia, Yuli and Kayura jump a bit more excitedly and enthusiastically than the three Warlords do, they just sort of stand up.)  
"Happy April Fool's day!" Yuli yells, while the rest of them just smirk (Mia, just does a lopsided smile, and giggles) and say, "April Fools day."  
"You mean, this whole thing was an April Fools joke?" Ryo asks, nearly yelling.  
"Yep," Mia replies. "Gotcha, didn't we?"  
"Yeah, I have to admit, you did," Cye replies.  
"Wait a sec, guys, how do we know if this isn't a trick, and Mia and Yuli aren't an illusion?" Sage asks.  
"The Ancient's Staff," Kayura replies, holding it out as she does. "It wouldn't be with me if I were evil."  
"Alright, we believe you," Rowen says. "You had me really convinced, how ever much I hate to admit it."  
"Alright, now that this is done, let's go home, unless there's something else we need to deal with or talk about?" Ryo asks.  
"No, in fact, I'll give you a hand," Kayura says, and the staff flashing, teleporting them all to Mia's house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm done! Yay! I'd like to thanks Amanda, and my friend QuesTix, for giving me an extra push to finish this, Amanda by giving me that great review, and QuesTix by bugging me and loving it all along, as well as letting me get you hooked on Ronin Warrios, even though you haven't seen a single episode. That shuold change, though, since I found the first episode on one a tape! Now just to have Cartoon Network put it back on the air. I wish they would! They have Gundam, then 3 Dragon Ball episodes (the last two are Dragon Ball zs, but it's all the same, basically). Anyways, please R&R! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and will reveiw!  



End file.
